Imposible decirle No a Bakakihiko
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Su cuerpo helado temblaba contra su voluntad y sentía su cabeza arder en fiebre mientras su parpados dilatados se cerraban de a poco. Su respiración se tornaba cada vez más dificultosa mientras su poco control de equilibrio le hacía desestabilizarse aunque estuviere sentado. Era el quinto día sin dormir y todo porque era imposible decirle que no a Akihiko... One shot Minimum!


**Hola minna san! Antes de que lean y bajo su propio riesgo, solo debo decir que mis historias contienen demasiada miel como para vomitar arcoíris y… supongo que esa es la advertencia así que hay ponen un plato frente a su compu por si las dudas xD**

**Acotación especial, gracias especiales a las que le dan una oportunidad al mínimum y al hirohiko aunque sea solo leyendo el fic. A las otras pocas que amamos el mínimum solo queda decir que espero guste **

**Sin más el bendito disclaimer que no me pertenece sino a Shinguku Nakamura que por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto su rostro? O soy yo la única que no busca bien en google :s **

-Dolor de cabeza-

-no- Bostezó e hizo un intento de cerrar los ojos pero un punzón en la cabeza le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Se quejó por lo bajo pero el peliblanco que era muy observador lo notó y sin decir nada lo anotó en su libreta.

-deja de mover las piernas-

-lo hago para no dormirme baka- respondió Hiroki volviendo a bostezar mientras su ceño se fruncía.

-estrés-

-no, pero si no te apuras lo tendré-

-Hiroki, dijiste que me ayudarías- Hizo un puchero Akihiko al ver la desesperación de su amigo; cuando vio que empezó a mover ambos pies en señal de desesperación, lo apuntó en su libreta.

-¿desesperado?-

-no hagas preguntas estúpidas- bufó molesto y exaltado el castaño, expresión que apuntó Akihiko en su libreta.

-¿mmm, seguro que no has dormido verdad?-

Una arruga más se unió a la frente de Hiroki quien lo miraba ya seriamente enojado. No solo había pasado ya seis días y medio atragantándose de solamente café, azúcar, cientos de tabletas de vitaminas y ningún carbohidrato para que ahora empezara su estúpido amor platónico a dudar de él.

-¡Te dije que no!- gritó y sintió que perdía el equilibrio aunque estuviera sentado, se oscureció su vista pero al segundo se recupero volviendo a su posición normal.

-No te muevas, mucho; las investigaciones dicen que al tercer día de insomnio empiezan a haber alteraciones en reflejos. Inmediatamente Akihiko se acercó a Hiroki y unió sus labios a los de él, pausadamente comenzó a separarse y cuando sus labios dejaron de unirse Hiroki tomó consciencia y lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía haciendo que sus mareos volvieran

-¡Baka!- dijo entre avergonzado y aturdido, más no molesto. La migraña le impedía hasta fruncir el ceño.

-Parece que tampoco reaccionas con reflejos y tus músculos rinden menos… interesante; sólo una cosa más-

-¿qué quieres?-

-¿Cuanto duró la guerra de los cien años?-

-ciento dieciséis, desde 1337 hasta 1453-respondió Hiroki dubitativo

-¿De qué animal procede el nombre de las islas Canarias, que están en el Atlántico?

-de los perros, está escrito en latín. Lo vimos el último libro que leímos Akihiko, ¿por qué preguntas?

-¿Cual era el nombre del rey Jorge VI?-

-Alberto-

-Mmmm-

-¿¡qué!? Cuando asumió el trono en 1936 la Reina Victoria ya había dado oren que nadie más se llamara Alberto en el futuro y por eso cambio su nombre, Bakakihiko.

- No te enojes, sólo quería saber si tus capacidades cognitivas están bien aunque las demás fallen un poco o mejor dicho mucho…

-muérete-

-Muy bien, estás listo- Sonrió obviando al pobre chico que hacía un esfuerzo inhumano para no morir y caer de la silla en la que estaba sentado

Al momento de decir aquellas palabras tres catedráticos se colocaron frente a Akihiko y Hiroki. A la vez que comenzaban a rodearse de más alumnos del colegio. Y no era extraño ver que la mitad de los alumnos de la Feria de Ciencias estuvieran rodeando a los dos chicos en aquellos momentos pues, estaban casi seguros que ése era uno de los mejores experimentos estudiantiles y morían por presenciar a los dos estudiantes más inteligentes de la primaria, aunque uno pareciese estar muriendo en vida.

-Usami, Kamijou- como solicitaron a la decanatura del instituto; se les permitió comenzar con el experimento desde el lunes para mostrarnos un total de cinco días de investigación…-comenzó hablando una de las juezas del concurso y mientras Akihiko prestaba atención a todas las palabras de la señora, Hiroki comenzaba a sentir que sus manos se enfriaban y su cabeza ardía en fiebre. Extrañamente comenzó a notar su respiración entrecortada, se le estaba dificultando cada vez más respirar pero hizo caso omiso a ello. Tal como le había prometido a Akihiko, para su desgracia, el estaba dispuesto a ser su conejillo de indias hasta el final, aunque le estuviere costando la vida, literalmente. No supo en qué momento había empezado Akihiko a exponer el experimento y tampoco supo desde hacía cuando Akihiko había colocado la luz de una linterna directamente en su ojo. Pero a penas escuchó el sonido de asombro de la gente sus reflejos volvieron a aparecer.

-Impresionante Usami- comentó uno de los jueces que se acercaba al experimento y chasqueaba enfrente de él, mientras Hiroki tardaba una décima de segundo en tener un acto reflejo.

-Significa que tu teoría funciona- Comentó emocionado el director del colegio que formaba parte del jurado-

-Si, Iizuka sensei, las reacciones de Hiroki son idénticas a las que tiene una persona que no ha dormido en seis días, pero mi teoría consiste en que, si a la persona se le suspende de la consumición de grasas, carbohidratos y proteínas, sometiéndose solamente a una dieta basada en azúcares y vitaminas y cafeína el cuerpo le empieza a dar prioridad al cerebro haciendo que lo único que no se vea afectado sean sus capacidades cerebrales. Así por ejemplo….

Y mientras Akihiko exponía su teoría Hiroki intentaba no cerrar sus párpados dilatados mientras hacía un esfuerzo inmenso para respirar y poner atención aunque dudaba mucho que pudiese hacerlo. Sin embargo, entre su reciente delirio escuchó lo que tanto había esperado.

-Procedamos al examen entonces- Intentó inclusive delinear con sus labios una sonrisa, de las que casi nunca hacía, pero sus músculos no daban para más.

-De acuerdo. Como mencioné anteriormente, el lunes Hiroki fue sometido a tres exámenes, uno de matemática, otro de lenguaje y un último de coeficiente intelectual para saber su capacidad cerebral. Ahora, será sometido a otros tres exámenes con el mismo grado de dificultad para corroborar que a pesar de los días de insomnio y las obvias consecuencias físicas, metabólicas y neurológicas que tiene, no ha sufrido ningún trastorno en su cerebro concluyó Akihiko mientras todos los alumnos les abrían camino para que los jueces empezaran a dirigirse hacia donde se haría la prueba.

Fue así como Akihiko empezó a caminar la par de Hiroki para concluir por fin el experimento. Mientras caminaban inconscientemente Hiroki comenzó a temblar, efecto que le había dado al tercer día de privación de sueño, pero éste lo atribuyó a los nervios de ganar o perder el concurso al cual se habían sometido ambos chicos.

-Te sientes bien-

-mjm- comentó ido mientras observaba el suelo por donde caminaba, en un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

-¿seguro?- Akihiko agarró la mano de Hiroki y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba completamente frío y sus reflejos estaban en decadencia pues sintió un leve esfuerzo fallido de Hiroki por soltarse pero al parecer sus músculos no reaccionaban del todo. Vio su reloj: 149 horas sin dormir, dedujo rápidamente. "Tal vez no había sido buena idea convencer a Hiroki", meditó para sus adentros.

Suspiró por lo bajo mientras soltaba la mano de Hiroki que más que molesto o avergonzado se encontraba ido. Akihiko se le quedó viendo mientras recordaba que Hiroki no se había querido meter a la feria; no solo porque ya había ganado los años anteriores por ser el más listo de la clase, sino también porque entre las clases de piano, judo, natación y caligrafía, Hiroki no tenía tiempo; sin embargo, para Akihiko que siempre había estudiado en casa esa experiencia era totalmente nueva y arrastrar a Hiroki con él no fue sencillo pero su insistencia terminó por convencerlo. Ahora al perderse en esa mirada vacía, se había dado cuenta que había sido un error; y uno muy grande cuando vio que de pronto Hiroki cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Hiro!- gritó e inmediatamente los jueces que iban delante de ellos detuvieron el paso. Fue un segundo el que le tomó a Hiroki el darse cuenta de la situación y, con todo el esfuerzo y rápidez que su cuerpo podía darle, se paró inmediatamente sonriendo torpemente mientras fingía que estaba todo bien. Y después de una mirada compasiva y dudosa del jurado siguieron caminando hasta uno de los salones más próximos de clase en donde los tres jueces entraron y Hiroki entró seguido de ellos dejando a Akihiko tras la enorme puerta.

El peliblanco tuvo un impulso de abrirla y sacar a su mejor amigo de allí. Empezó a preocuparse, de verdad ya no quería seguir con la competencia pero si algo tenían en común ambos era que cuando tenían una determinación en la mente no la soltaban hasta conseguirlo y supuso que Hiroki haría lo que él haría: resistir hasta el final. No le quedó más que topar su espalda contra la puerta corrediza del salón y esperar porque Hiroki entrara en razón y abandonara la competencia. Si bien lo recordaba uno de los síntomas de estar más de cinco días sin dormir eran las alucinaciones y delirios; sin pensarlo junto sus rodillas a su cuerpo, apoyó los brazos en ellas y ocultó su rostro. Sabía que era su culpa porque para Hiroki era imposible decirle no a él y más aún cuando Usami era insistente.

En el gran salón se encontraba Hiroki respondiendo los exámenes mientras los tres jueces miraban sorprendidos cómo el niño sin dudar precisaba en responder aunque también se mostraban escépticos pues no se sabía aún si la respuesta estaba correcta o no. Por otro lado, una multitud aconglomerada de alumnos observaba a través de los ventanales del gran salón al experimento de Usami.

Paso una hora, dos, y Hiroki seguía dentro del salón; pero ni la gente de afuera había disminuido, ni Akihiko se había levantado de su lugar detrás de la puerta de la clase. De pronto el peliblanco escuchó el sonido agudo de una señora gritar a la cual le siguió la muchedumbre que había quedado impactada desde afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces deslizó abruptamente la puerta y notó a Hiroki desmayado a la par de los jueces, mientras su maestra intentaba darle aire con su libreta, otro de los jueces lo sostenía en brazos y tercer juez llamaba por teléfono para pedir una ambulancia. Sus ojos azulados se abrieron de golpe al contemplar tal escena, inmediatamente corrió hacia Hiroki pero la maestra lo detuvo, el juez que lo tenía en brazos dejo de estar hincado para comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia la enfermería en donde, minutos después una ambulancia se lo llevó. Akihiko intentó convencerlos de que se fuera con él pero le exigieron que se quedase pues el personal de la enfermería del colegio lo acompañaría. Tanto los jueces como los profesores que se encargaban del orden, comenzaron de la manera más calmada posible convencer a todos de volver a la feria de ciencias para seguir con el evento, por su parte Akihiko al intentar no ser visto intentó escapar del colegio pero aquella idea sólo quedó en su mente al notar que alguien le presionaba una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? La feria está por allá.

-yo…-

-No lograrás nada si te vas, tu amigo fue llevado al mejor hospital de la zona y por si no lo sabías, queda lejos de aquí- Akihiko frunció levemente el ceño, aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía razón, incluso quería partir sin saber el rumbo de la ambulancia que llevaba a Hiroki, antes que pudiese disculparse el juez de la competencia le volvió a hablar.

-Además...- sacó de su libreta un montón de hojas engrapadas- Kamijou terminó los exámenes- Akihiko tragó en seco, a pesar de todo, Hiroki hizo el esfuerzo de terminarlo.

-Sería un gran desperdicio que te fueras ahorita porque el esfuerzo de Kamijou no habría servido de nada. Si el participante que ganó se ausenta, simplemente pierde el puesto.- Le advirtió más que recriminándole y, sin quitar la dura mano de encima caminó junto a Akihiko de vuelta a la feria de ciencias. Los tres jueces comenzaron a cotejar los exámenes de Hiroki y otros trabajos escritos que varios alumnos habían presentado.

A pesar que la mayoría eran inventos y experimentos que se habían calificado al momento, otros, como el experimento de Akihiko, había llevado cierto tiempo de análisis el cual había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado. Akihiko volvía a ver su reloj: una hora. Una hora había pasado desde que Hiroki se desmayó y aún no podía salir del infierno en el que estaba. A lo lejos podía observar a varios compañeros de su clase charlando alegremente sobre sus proyectos, algunos lo observaban desde lo lejos con preocupación y otros simplemente se enfocaban en verlo con odio pues casi podían saber de antemano quien ganaría. Pero el peliblanco lejos de afectarle lo que veía, batallaba por dentro para que no se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta y sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir, ¿qué tan inconsciente había sido? ¡por Kami si él fue el que observó todo!, cómo no darse cuenta que Hiroki estaba mal, realmente mal. Tomó miedoso su libreta azul y la abrió despacio, como deseando que tuviera un candado invisible que la cerrara pero no fue así.

Comenzó a ojearla de a poco leyendo frases entrecortadas: "día dos, hora treinta: primeros síntomas neurológicos, síntoma denominado 'nistagmus' (movimiento involuntario e incontrolable de los ojos)" volteó una cuarta página " día tres, hora sesenta y siete: disminución de reflejos corporales y oculares, tics semicompulsivos cada hora desde hace cinco horas…" Akihiko comenzó a reflexionar sobre cada cosa que había escrito en la libreta y con más miedo aún empezó a dirigirse a las últimas páginas "día cinco, hora ciento diez: diplopía, visión borrosa (no nota paredes y puertas), aparición segundo aire y presencia de microsueños (signos negativos para mi investigación… nota: despertar a Hiroki con hielo, si se coloco en la palma de su mano tarda tres punto cuatro milisegundos en reaccionar y despertar…

Cerró de golpe el cuaderno mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir pero la contuvo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre por los autoparlantes.

-Primer lugar: Usami Akihiko y su experimento de Ausencia de Trastorno Mental por la Falta de Sueño, corroborando una disminución cero en el coeficiente intelectual de 116 puntos de la persona sometida a investigación.

Sin haberlo notado ya estaban premiando y para su sorpresa el primer lugar se lo había llevado su desgarrador experimento. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se quitó la humedad de los ojos mientras con un semblante deprimente y dubitativo fue hacia la tarima donde todos le aplaudían su triunfo pero para él su enorme fracaso como amigo. Una vez arriba en el podio, los jueces le hicieron entrega del trofeo de mármol que pesaba no tanto como la culpabilidad que sentía. Sin siquiera sonreír bajo de la tarima y poco a poco mientras la gente comenzaba a retirarse empezó a caminar, luego a correr dejando a un lado su puesto de investigación y rezando porque en la puerta estuviera Tanaka con la limosina esperándolo y efectivamente allí se encontraba su fiel mayordomo

-Bochan- No hubo respuesta por parte de Akihiko y antes que Tanaka pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta del carro Akihiko ya la había abierto para ocupar su asiento. El mayordomo no tardó mucho en sentarse de piloto mientras extrañado miraba la cara pálida de su amo.

-Veo que gan

-Llévame al hospital más caro de aquí-

-¿Disculpe? No tuvo que volver a preguntar, la cara llorosa de su amo junto con el ceño fruncido le dio una respuesta inmediata –en seguida- se limitó a decir mientras aceleraba sin preocuparse de que Hiroki no se fuera a subir al carro como lo hacía cada día, pues estaba seguro que ya sabía el porqué de la nueva ruta que tomaban.

Volvió a ver su reloj… una de la mañana.

-Akihiko, estoy muy agradecida que quieras quedarte con mi hijo pero ¿estás seguro que no quieres dormir?

-No gracias- susurró mientras mantenía los codos a un costado de la cama de Hiroki, intentando vencer el sueño pero a la vez seguro que no dormiría hasta que su amigo se despertara.

-Bien pequeño conejito blanco, ya que sólo dos personas se les dejó quedarse toda la noche con Hiroki, te encargaré que lo cuides un momento mientras voy por algo de comer, no quiero que después tu madre me regañe porque me encargó a su hijo y está sin comer ni dormir- Sonrió la mujer castaña mientras se daba cuenta que Akihiko ni la había volteado a ver por quedarse ido contemplando a Hiroki. Con una sonrisa de ternura, se fue con paso sigiloso intentando no sacar una sonrisa risueña al fijarse que Akihiko no notó como ella se iba de la habitación.

A penas cerró la puerta, el leve sonido hizo que Akihiko saliera de su ensoñación y que Hiroki comenzara con dificultad a abrir los ojos. A penas los hubo abierto por completo se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa. Parpadeo un par de veces y sintió que un pesado cuerpo caía sobre su cuerpo débil. Soltó una ligera molestia pues Akihiko paso rozando su mano en donde una jeringa intravenosa le atravesaba la piel. Con los ojos aún irritados y sin capacidad de poder moverse no quiso hacer ni el mínimo intento de quitárselo de encima aunque estuviere rojo de vergüenza o, como pensaba Hiroki, de fiebre.

Akihiko lo intentó, en serio lo intentó pero aunque sabía que su amigo estaba frágil no dudó en abrazarlo y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras varios de sus apuntes se colaban por su mente haciendo que se sujetase a la piel del moreno con más fuerza.

-¿Ganamos? Preguntó Hiroki una vez reparó en lo último que había hecho antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Perdón!- Impulsivamente Akihiko soltó a Hiroki de su agarre posesivo y, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir atrapó en un beso los labios de su mejor amigo. El conjuro que siempre usaba para que Hiroki no llorara ahora lo necesitaba usar para que él mismo dejase de llorar. Una fina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se detuvo pues había notado que Hiroki… correspondió el beso.

Un segundo más y tanto él no se atrevía a separarse como Hiroki no hacía el esfuerzo de quitarlo. Sus azulados ojos que habían estado cerrados todo el tiempo se entreabrieron con asombro y se encontró con el rostro más ruborizado que hubiera visto, acompañado con unos ojos fuertemente cerrados y una respiración entre cortada. De pronto sintió su propio rostro enrojecer e inmediatamente dejó de besarlo.

Hiroki abrió los ojos suavemente y desvió la mirada sin siquiera notar el estado de Usami, simplemente quería ignorar que aquel beso había sido ligeramente distinto a los demás, como si en vez de haber sido un topón hubiese sido un beso que Akihiko hubiera querido dar; estuvo a punto de desechar la idea cuando sintió que sus labios fueron suavemente presionados de nuevo... reaccionando instantáneamente entre abrió la boca pero no pronuncio palabra alguna al escuchar un suspiro.

Por su parte Akihiko ya no sentía necesidad de llorar, ninguna en absoluto. Ver a Hiroki bien de nuevo, le tranquilizaba de sobremanera, pero aún así no quería soltarlo como si con besarlo los problemas de su mundo se hubieran acabado y el dolor de haber pasado más de nueve horas esperando a que su amigo regresara de la inconsciencia se hubiera esfumado. Y desde que no salió otra gota de sus ojos, se dio cuenta que aquello ya no era un conjuro…

Se sentía extraño y si hubiera sido otra de las tantas veces en que se besaban, lo hubiera apartado pero en ese momento de cierta forma aquella acción mitigaba por mucho el enorme dolor de cabeza y cuerpo que cargaba en ese instante. Ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba en un hospital, solo podía saborear el dulce sentimiento que empezaba a emanar de aquel beso que se había prolongado en demasía. De nuevo sintió que el peliblanco poco a poco iba separándose y aunque quisiera retenerlo, las pocas neuronas que creía todavía estaban vivas, le advirtieron que aquello sería un enorme error, después de todo eran hombres, era su mejor y amigo y… y… por alguna extraña razón sentía que necesitaba no separarse de él.

-Lo siento- susurró Akihiko por lo bajo y Hiroki notó entonces el sonrojo de Akihiko, una duda se formó en su mente pero la ignoró cuando vio en la silla a la par de la cama un enorme trofeo de mármol con una medalla de primer lugar alrededor.

-Ganaste- Inmediatamente Akihiko, desvió la mirada para donde el pelicastaño observaba.

-Pero a costa mía tu sufriste, por mi culpa estas aquí, lo siento-

-¡baka!- de pronto tanto el sonrojo como la tristeza desaparecieron de su rostro y se formo una expresión de asombro al ver a su amigo que volvía a fruncir el ceño, como siempre. –yo… soy el que debería disculparme…- bajó la voz

-¿ah?-

-se supone que debía aguantar más tiempo…-

-pero sí ganamos, pérdon por hacerte…

-no fue tu culpa

-que sí- Akihiko frunció ligeramente el ceño

-que no- le retó Hiroki siendo un poco más testarudo y recuperando de a poco la fuerza

-que sí- acercó sus manos Akihiko hacia ambos lados del cuerpo semirecostado de su amigo

-que no- se reincorporó sentando en la camilla y cuando hizo aquello sintió el aliento dulce de Akihiko chocar contra su rostro, estaba demasiado cerca. Un chispazo en su mente le dijo que se alejara pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y en cambio estaba entrecerrando los ojos.

-sí…-mencionó el peliblanco mientras por inercia se acercaba lentamente a Hiroki, el sonido entrecortado de su aliento y sus ojos chocolate un poco dilatados instaron al peliblanco a buscar aquel sentimiento que segundos antes había experimentado al besarlo. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y un portazo lo hizo alejarse inmediatamente

-Doctor, es de vida o muerte ¡aléjese!

-¡Señora loca, quítese!

-¡No entiende!

-¡En mis años de doctor jamás vi a una madre que no me dejara revisar a su hijo! Señora no forcejee-

-¡Amargado le pedí unos segundos!

-¡Déjeme hacer mi trabajo!

-Mi yerno y mi hijo solo quieren un minuto de privacidad!-

-¡Seguridad!

-¡Doctor!

-¡Que se quite!- Ambos adultos cayeron al suelo frente a la cama del paciente quien junto con Akihiko los miraban extrañados de tanto ruido e insultos incomprensibles entre Anna Kamijou y el Doctor Renjö que intentaban no matarse el uno al otro mientras fuera posible.

-¡chicos!, ¿interrumpimos?- preguntó la madre de Hiroki levantándose del suelo y arreglando su fino vestido mientras miraba al doctor con cara asesina

-Etto…

-Señora, ¿me deja revisar a su hijo o prefiere que muera?-

-doctor, no sea exagerado, ve ya está despierto, ¿verdad dulzura?- de inmediato Anna se volvió hacia su hijo para abrazarla mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Akihiko que la miraba confundido y avergonzado.

-De acuerdo, es oficial, hasta que Hiroki Kamijou salga de este hospital, tiene prohibido las visitas. ¡fuera!- respondió el doctor rojo de ira mientras Usami y la señora Kamijou lo miraban con miedo.- La señora Kamijou lo miró retadoramente y luego suspiró, sabía que su esposo probablemente le pediría el divorcio si aquel doctor dejara de atender a su hijo; después de todo había hecho demasiadas negociaciones para que el mejor médico del hospital tuviera su atención en Hiroki.

Akihiko se bajo de la cama mientras miraba una última vez a Hiroki.

-Oye Hiro-

-Sí, respondió bajito mientras desviaba la mirada-

-por favor, no me digas siempre que sí a todo- resolvió el peliblanco viendo que el doctor comenzaba a colocarle otra intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo

-eso sería imposible- se dijo más a sí mismo que como respuesta a Akihiko. Sin embargo, éste solo atino a sonreír y acompañando a Anna, salieron del cuarto de pacientes.

-Oye Akihiko-kun- comentó la señora una vez ambos estuvieron afuera.

-Señora Kamijou, perdóneme lo que le pasó a Hiroki, fue mi culpa- hizo una reverencia por enésima vez desde que la mujer había llegado al hospital junto con su marido.

-Pequeño ángel no fue tu culpa, mi hijo es simplemente testarudo cuando se trata de ti- le sonrió mientras ambos se sentaban en dos de las sillas que quedaban en el pasillo. –

-Perdón… usted me llamó primero, ¿quería decirme algo?- Sintió entonces los brazos de la señora rodearlo hacia ella.

-Akihiko-kun, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo siempre- Levantó su rostro y se encontró con las orbes negras de los ojos de la madre de Hiroki, le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza

-siempre lo haré- le contestó amablemente.

-¡bien!- aplaudió la señora mientras soltaba al peliblanco… -y descuida yo te doy mi aprobación-

-¿disculpe?

-Mmm sabes, son las dos de la mañana y por mi culpa te quedaste fuera de la habitación. Tal vez yo ya no pueda entrar pero al menos le pediré al señor imprudente arruinamomentos que te deje dormir dentro, después de todo hay una cama extra.- Sonrió la señora mientras se dirigía de nuevo a pelearse con el médico.

Akihiko no pudo evitar sonreír, al recordar las palabras de Anna Kamijou sobre cuidar de Hiroki. Un libro se le venía a la mente: El príncipe de la constelación oso y la princesa de la constelación panda. "Tal vez es como si yo fuera el príncipe y tuviera que salvar a la princesa en desgracia…" Después de todo, el libro trataba de una historia de amor y Akihiko en esos momentos sentía como si un deje de ese sentimiento descrito en el libro lo hubiera sentido al haberlo besado..

-será por eso que mi corazón late rápido cuando…

-¡Seguridad!-

-Va a escuchar de mi abogado doctor, ¡escuchó!-

**Bueno y este fue mi intento de drabble! xD les agradezco muchísimo a todas las que shippean al Minimum o al Hirohiko de por sí y más aún a las que aunque no les guste o no sea su pareja preferida se tomaron la molestia de llegar al final!**

**Si les gustó la historia o simplemente quieren curiosear les invitó a leer mi perfil que tengo más "drabbles" de mínimum porque, creo que es lo único que mi pequeño cerebro por el momento le da para escribir :s**

**En fin, espero tenerlas y tenerlos (si hay fundashis por estos rumbos ) de nuevo por este pequeño mínimum espacio. BTW gracias por los reviews si dejan :D me inspiran a seguir creando recuerdos de mínimum! Beso!**


End file.
